Wand Point
by heyhey13
Summary: A new form of drug has spread around Hogwarts. "All you need is the tip of your wand and a few beautiful words," Hermione pledges to put it to a stop while Draco promises to spread it. There are more to Draco's actions then what meets the eye.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything

Warning: Rated teen vulgar language, most likely some form of violence, magical drug use, and sexual references. Also a very dark ending.

Summary: A new form of drug has spread through the school of Hogwarts. A what seems like a harmless spell only brings wonderful times for the children who use, but is there a bigger risk then just having some fun? No other then Hermione Granger is on the case. Hermione faces many dangers trying to stop the problem including the very seductive Draco Malfoy.

A/N: I've wanted to write this story for a while now. It most likely will be on the shortish side. I promise it will still be good. It might take me a while to update because I have been working on my own personal stories so this is basically a side project.

--

**Wand Point**

Chapter One

False Worlds

Draco Malfoy sat in the corner of the hidden room. His eyes were closed and he leaned his back against the wall letting the feeling of pure ecstasy overwhelm his body. His arms went limp. He couldn't feel his body. The ground below him disappeared and he started to float up towards the ceiling.

Draco opened his eyes to see Pansy on the other side of the room. She had her wand to her arm. She grinned at Draco before she whispered the magic words. A jet of pink light twirled around yellow flew into her arm into her body. She glowed for an instant turning all different colors before letting her body go numb and fall to the floor in ecstasy. Draco half grinned as he watched Pansy join his experience. He then closed his eyes going back into the new world.

When Draco opened his eyes he was sitting on neon colored grass. He brushed his hand against the long blades feeling the softness against him. He looked up and saw Pansy lying on the ground with her eyes closed tightly. Draco stood up and looked around the new world. It was overly colorful. The trees were purple and blue. The sky a tangerine orange. Giant rainbow birds flew overhead letting out beautiful songs as they flew by.

Draco felt a hand touch his back. He turned to see Blaise. He was already there. "Took you long enough," Blaise said.

Draco shrugged. "It took me a while to convince Pansy to do it. She says she's trying to quite. She actually put up a pretty good fight."

"Ah hell with her, if she doesn't want this gift then she doesn't have to take it. She's just a nagging bitch anyway."

"Now please no hostility in the Wand Point World. Plus you know the sex is great here," Draco heard a humph noise from behind him.

"So is that all I'm good for? Well just to let you know that's all you're good for. You're a babbling idiot if you ask me." Pansy was standing next to Draco. She had just awakened into the Wand Point World.

"Oh good, well now that we're on the same page," Draco bent in and kiss Pansy on the lips.

Pansy leaned away and pushed Draco back. "There's much better things in this place then great sex and I'm going to do them epically since it is my last time."

"You said that last two times," Draco pointed out. "And fine go do what you want, see how much I care." Draco didn't wait for Pansy to respond. He knew that she would find him eventually. He walked off onto the trail that brought him to his favorite spot.

The path was filled with over sized flowers shaped as ice cream and butter bear. Draco ripped a butter bear off of one of the plants and chugged it fiercely. He went to the next tree and took down two fire whiskeys. Everything even tasted better there. Draco quickened up his pace until he was at the end of the path.

He was brought to the edge of a cliff that had what seemed like a never-ending drop. Draco knew it did end and it ended wonderfully. He had taken this jump many times but every time he did it, it was just as fun as the first. Without hesitation Draco dived off the cliff.

He felt his body falling forward at a fast speed. The wind brushed against his face giving him gentle kisses. Draco spun around and flipped in all directions. He laughed with joy as he plummeted downward. The ground became closer. There below him floated see through purple clouds that caught him as he fell. It felt like falling into a pile of a thousand furry pillows. Draco rolled around as the purple gas wrapped itself around him like a blanket.

Draco breathed in the lilac smelling air. He let his head fall back and watched the shap shifting sky turn before his eyes. Draco pushed himself off of the fluffy clouds. Sometimes he would just find himself lost in the comfortable floating pillows and would just lie there until the spell faded away. This time though he forced himself forward to the large light purple castle that lied only a few feet ahead.

He pushed opened the foam doors and walked inside the brightly light kingdom. The second he walked in he was pushed back into a royal throne and carried up the towering gold staircase. They brought him to a room filled with wonderful foods He laid back as they fed him the most wonderful tasting foods. Draco pushed away the hands when he was satisfied then instead turned his head to the beautiful maidens that were serving him.

Draco grinned and brushed the girl's hair. She giggled slightly leaned forward to implant a kiss on Draco. Draco kissed her back fiercely, pulling her on top of him. Before he could do anymore he felt his shoulder being tugged. When he looked over he saw another beautiful girl smiling at him. "Want to join?" he asked. She nodded her head and kissed him gently.

Halfway through Draco felt the pleasure begin to dim. "Fuck," he said, "no, fuck, fuck, fuck," Draco's body began to ache. The world around him began to disappear. The girls faded away and the soft cushion became hard. Draco closed his eyes as reality began to surround him. When he opened them up again he was back in the small dark room. "Fuck," he repeated.

He pushed himself up and rubbed his neck. It was sore and cramped along with the rest of his body. Draco stretched his arms up and let out a loud aching yawn. "It's never enough is it?" Pansy had also wakened up. Her shirt was off and her bra was hanging over her shoulder. She was fixing her pants and grabbing the rest of her cloths.

"Is that a problem? I just need to get the right time, I always make it too short," Draco looked down and saw that his pants were unzipped and parts were hanging out. He quickly stuffed them back in and zipper up his pants.

"It gets longer every time Draco. Do you see why I want to stop? If I don't know I never will, it's not like you need me. You find plenty of girls in there to sleep with," Pansy tossed on her shirt.

"Looks like the same with you," Draco grinned, "but you know why that's not the reason why I want you there. I want you to be with me, I like spending time with you."

"That's not what you told Blaise, I heard the whole thing. I'm a nagging bitch that is only good for sex. You're an attractive boy, I'm sure you'll find someone who doesn't annoy you as much as I do."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco asked.

Pansy nodded her head. "Yes Draco I am. I'm sick of the way you're treating me and I know about the other girls, not just the ones in your head. I'm sure the fifth year girl would love to be with you." Pansy stood up without another world and left the room.

Draco groaned and leaned back against the wall. Him and Pansy had broken up many times before. He knew they would get back together. It wasn't like they had a choice. Their parents expected them to marry which is the reason why Draco didn't want to be with her. He did like her and didn't mind being with her. He just didn't like the idea of having to be with her. He liked his freedom even more he liked breaking rules.

Draco got up from the floor. He always felt terrible after his trip. He left the room on the seventh floor and made his long journey back down to the dungeons.

Draco flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting off to sleep but was awakened by the annoying voice of Crabbe. "Again Draco? Your father won't be pleased when he finds out."

"My father won't find out," Draco snapped, "You're over reacting anyway. It's only a spell that causes the user to go into a dream like state. Nothing could go wrong."

Crabbe shook his head. "You and Blaise are getting out of hand. Every night I see you two disappear oh and Pansy too. You got some of the fourth years to start doing too. It's spreading like a disease. You weren't even supposed to do it. It was created for Potter and now you're using it."

Draco shot out of his bed directing a glare at Crabbe. "I know how to control it, Potter doesn't. I was taught how to by the Dark Lord. He made me start it, I needed to know how to use it, control it so I could get Potter to do it."

"I doubt Potter has even heard of it," Crabbe snapped. "When is he going to join you with your late nights? Malfoy and Potter pals that would be the day."

Draco grinned at Crabbe's remark. "Oh Crabbe that day will be very soon. I have a plan and it only requires charming one not so bright girl."

Draco watched the Gryffindor table very closely the next. It was time to spread the infection outside of the Slytherin house. He eyed Harry Potter as he sat down next to his un-liked sidekick. He searched the perimeter to see if his target had sat down, but she wasn't to be found.

Draco shifted his focus back on the entrance to the Great Hall. He watched another group of children pour in and in that group he spotted the girl he was looking for. She smiled brightly with her crooked teeth. Her bright red hair fell into her face going into her mouth. She was a mess, a mess that Draco was only going to worsen.

Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and dropped down her books. She took a seat next to Harry and kissed his cheek. The two of them had just recently started going out helping Draco develop his perfect plan.

Draco watched Ginny turn her head to glance at the Slytherin table. Just as he had noticed for the past month she looked at him then turned her head quickly when she noticed he was looking back. Every girl had her secret crush on Draco. He didn't blame him. He was the bad boy of the school and it only helped to be the best looking. He was rich and charming, he was just perfect, for any pureblood at least. Draco knew this fact and took it to his advantage everyday of his life. He got his homework done by overly smart second years and got the answers on tests from the girls sitting in front of him. All he had to do was say a few suggestive words and do his charming grin and he would get anything instantly.

He had already figured everything out. Everything would start right after breakfast ended and by that night Ginny would be his.

The Great Hall started to clear out. Classes stared in another ten minutes. Hermione left of course not wanting to be late for class having Ron follow her like the little pet he was. Next was Neville who ran out, Draco guessed he had forgot something like usual. Seamus left shortly afterward feeling awkward sitting with the kissing couple. They soon too got up to leave but Draco put a stop to that. With a flick of his wand Ginny books fell out of her hands onto the floor.

"Oh my!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't know how these things happen," she bent down to pick up her books. Harry started to help when he heard his name being called.

"Potter to my office immediately!" Professor Snape snapped.

Harry looked up from the floor. "Can't this wait? I'm trying to help Ginny."

"Young Weasley is perfectly capable to take care of herself Potter. Now get up and come with me before I make sure you miss the next Hogsmead trip!" Snape grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up.

"I'll go! Just let go of me. I can walk myself," Harry pulled away from Snape angrily.

"Then let's go!" Snap yelled. He shoved Harry through the exit before he even got the chance to say goodbye to her girlfriend.

This was Draco's moment. He got up from his seat walking over to where Ginny was hastily picking up her books. He bent over and picked up one of her textbooks and handed it to her. "Nice boyfriend you got." He stated.

Ginny blushed and quickly took the book. "He's great," she said quickly.

"I can tell. Leaving you to pick up your books all by yourself is very caring."

Ginny's blush quickly faded into anger. "He didn't have a choice. Professor Snape is a-"

"Very nice man. He would have waited if Potter weren't so rude to him. If it were me I would have helped you, I mean I did help you."

"What's your point?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. "Can I walk you to class?" Draco held out his arm for Ginny to take.

"I shouldn't be seen with you," she said quickly. "My brother wouldn't like it nor would Harry."

"But you would," Draco pointed out.

Ginny's cheeks turned pink. "No I wouldn't," she said too quickly.

"How about I walk you to class but I stand a few feet away from you. Then no one would tell."

"Fine," Ginny said. "Only if he gets you to leave me alone." Ginny didn't wait for him. She walked out to the hallway leaving him behind. Draco had to quicken his pace to keep up with her. Halfway to her class Ginny suddenly stopped. "Oh hell," she looked in her small brown bag. She was missing her ink. Ginny made a sharp b-line back to her common room. Draco followed her keeping his space.

Draco watched as the portrait swung open and Ginny stepped in. he quickly ran through right before the portrait swung close. When he was in Ginny had already raced up the steps. Draco decided to wait for her on the big red couch that looked comfortable but less nice then the ones he had in his common room.

Ginny came down the stairs right as he sat down. "Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "You can't be here!"

"Well you brought me here," Draco said innocently. "I was just trying to walk you to class. I thought this was some sort of new room."

Ginny groaned out of frustration. "Malfoy please leave, now."

Draco sat up from the couch and walked over to where Ginny was standing. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked her.

"Yes Malfoy. That's what I said."

Draco brushed his hands through her hair. "Do you really want me to leave?" his lips brushed against her cheek.

Ginny found herself not being able to move. She let herself be pushed against the wall and embraced by Draco. "Malfoy, I can't."

"It's Draco," he said simply. "And you can." He kissed her lips and felt himself being kissed back. Her tongue pushed into his mouth before he even tried to stick his in hers. He grinned at her aggression. Draco lifted Ginny up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled up her skirt. At that moment Ginny pushed away from him.

"Get off," she snapped. "This is wrong. Let me go."

Draco dropped her onto the ground. She land on the floor with a loud thump. "Fine," Draco snapped. "But don't expect to get another shot with this."

Ginny looked up at him. She was upset. He could see her eyes began to become red and puffy. She was just managing to hold the tears back. "You're a disgusting pig!" she snapped.

"Oh shut up," Draco yelled. "You wanted it. I see the way you looked at me everyday. You're luck I even decided to give you a chance."

"You're only doing this to ruin Potter! How great would it be if it got out that his girlfriend had sex with his worst enemy!" She pushed herself up from the ground.

Draco put his hands to his face and dragged them down. "No Ginny. I didn't do it for that reason. I never tell about whom I sleep with. Please just name one girl that you have actually heard a rumor of me fucking."

Ginny went silent. She looked at the ground then looked back at Draco. "Pansy. I heard about her."

"Ah that bloody bitch can't shut her mouth about me. She tells everyone about every time we do something which is actually not that often, but name someone else."

"She's the only girl you went out with."

Draco grinned. "See I got you there. Yes she's the only girl I went out with, but I've slept with many many other girls. Oh and she does know about it. She doesn't know whom though. I would feel terrible putting their lives at risk."

"Cheating is disgusting."

"No, everyone thinks it is but they are wrong. Sex is an uncontrollable urge that can sometimes not be satisfied by your partner which why there are people like me."

"Get out Malfoy." Ginny pointed to the door. "Get out and never look at me again."

Draco frowned. "What would you do if I told you I didn't want to anything sexual with you, only show you something that can only bring pleasure upon you."

"I don't want to see your dick Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "Oh young Ginny, you haven't realized that there are much more better things then sex yet. I can show them to you and don't worry it isn't my dick." Draco pulled out his wand from the pocket in his rob. "All you need is the tip of your wand and a few beautiful words," he whispered.

Ginny watched him carefully. She wasn't sure what he was doing. Draco walked over to where Ginny was standing. "Give me your arm." Ginny held out her arm.

"Only because I'm curious," Ginny made sure Draco knew her actions.

"We all are at first," Draco stated. He grabbed her arm tightly and put the tip of his wand to her wrist. The purple and pink twisted sparks flew out and spread into Ginny's body. Ginny stomach clenched in as if she was being punched her mouth formed an O. she dropped to the floor the whole time starring at Draco.

"Don't worry, I'll join you there soon." Draco turned his wand to his own arm and within seconds he was also on the floor, lying next to Ginny.

Draco woke up in the same spot he had last time. He got up quickly. He had made this journey a short one. The spell wouldn't last long. He only wanted to give Ginny a taste of what she could have.

"Where are we?" Ginny was lying next to him. She hadn't moved since she had gotten there.

"I like to call it the Wand Point World. It's a place where nothing is real but everything is right," Draco pushed himself up from the ground. He breathed in his favorite smelling air with delight. Ginny copied him only feeling faint when she breathed in the most perfect smelling air.

"This place is wonderful," Ginny said out loud. "It's so perfect and beautiful." Ginny picked a large flower that hung from above her. It glowed red and sung when plucked. Ginny smelt it and smiled. "It's so soft."

"Everything is here and if it isn't you can change it. Anything is possible here. You can fly, you can float, and you can breath under water for hours. The best part though is it knows your deepest desires and will bring them forth to you with no consequences."

"Oh this is just wonderful!" Ginny fell back into the silky grass. "I never want to leave." Ginny closed her eyes but when she awoken them she found herself back in the Gryffindor Common room.

Draco was leaning against the wall watching her stir. "I'll show you how to get more."

Ginny pushed herself up from the ground. "Was that a spell? I thought we were transported there. How did we end up back here? Why was it so short?"

"Yes it was a spell, no we weren't transported it was in our minds. That is the only way we would be able to do whatever we want. Just think of it as the perfect dream. We ended up back here because the spell ended and it was so short because I made it short. I didn't want anyone to walk in on us. It would be hard to explain. I can make it longer when I want too."

"Show me," Ginny said excitedly. "Please show me."

Draco nodded his head. He leaned into her and whispered the magic words into her ear.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
